N'oublie pas d'être heureuse
by Ely Sword
Summary: Merlin, cela faisait moins de dix mois qu'elle était partie, avait-elle renié sept années de haine en un claquement de doigt ? "Tu peux oublier ce que tu veux Granger. Tout ce qu'on a partagé. Mais n'oublies pas d'être heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande." Il ne deviendrait pas quelqu'un de bon. Mais peut-être quelqu'un de moins mauvais. Du moins il l'espérait. DMxHG.


**DISCLAMER : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

\- Lâchez-le, ordonna calmement Harry.

Il se tenait droit, regardant froidement les deux médicomages qui avaient essayé tant bien que mal de maîtriser Malefoy. Le blond se débattait comme un diable, et n'avait même pas songé à s'emparer de sa baguette. Les aurors l'avaient retrouvé et attaqué. Et puis après tout, à leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un mangemort misérable et indigne de confiance alors pourquoi se priver d'un bain de sang en bonne et due forme ? À cause de Granger, forcément. C'était toujours à cause d'elle.

Les deux médicomages s'éclipsèrent rapidement, laissant les ennemis de toujours se faire face, se regardant en chien de faïence. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, avec la chute du Mage Noir et la cavale que Drago perpétrait pour échapper à Azkaban. Cela faisait pratiquement autant de temps qu'Harry n'avait guère revue sa meilleure amie, qui cavalait après l'ancien Serpentard. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait du bon en lui, et qu'il avait agi sous les ordres de ses parents uniquement pour protéger ceux auxquels il tenait un tant soit peu. Toutefois, Harry n'était pas crédule. Pour lui, Drago Malefoy était le mal incarné, et il l'avait encore prouvé aujourd'hui en ramenant une Hermione à moitié mourante aux urgences de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je vais te donner trois secondes. Trois secondes que tu vas mettre à profit pour sortir de cet hôpital et de nos vies respectives, c'est bien entendu Malefoy ?

En dépit de la situation qui était on ne peut plus à son désavantage, Drago esquissa un sourire sardonique.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta bonté ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la bonté, c'est de la charité, rétorqua Harry en sentant la colère monter. Et de la pitié, Malefoy, pour la petite fouine que tu es.

Le rictus de l'ancien Serpentard s'accentua, faisant grimper en flèche l'énervement du Survivant.

\- Tu enrages simplement parce qu'elle a préféré ma compagnie à la tienne. Navré Potter, mais la Belette et toi ne sembliez pas lui manquer le moins du monde.

\- J'ignore la raison pour laquelle elle s'est obstinée à sauver une ordure telle que toi, mais sache que l'amitié, c'est aussi de savoir faire des sacrifices. Et que l'amour, c'est d'être à même de s'esquiver pour le bonheur de la personne que l'on aime. Regarde Ron, il a bien laissé Hermione devenir une presque fugitive pour qu'elle te retrouve.

\- Vraiment, Potter ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire.

Dix points pour Serpentard, songea amèrement Harry. Le Survivant ne se rappelait que trop bien le jour où Hermione s'était brusquement relevée de table, une étincelle brillant au fond de ses sombres iris. Molly ne s'en était pas inquiétée outre mesure, habituée aux revirements constants de celle qu'elle espérait être sa future belle-fille, cependant, Harry et Ron s'étaient lancé un regard en coin.

Puis Hermione leur avait largué cette bombe. Elle partait à la recherche de Drago Malefoy, pour le convaincre de comparaître devant le Magenmagot, et parce qu'elle était intimement convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas être le mal incarné. Du jour au lendemain, elle leur avait souri, les avait étreint longuement, et avait transplané. Et depuis, elle n'avait plus fait usage de la magie, se contentant d'envoyer des lettres avec sans cesse des hiboux différents. Prudence était mère de sûreté, elle savait qu'Harry avait prévenu le bureau des Aurors, et qu'ils attendaient le moindre faux pas pour leur tomber dessus.

Faux-pas qui s'était produit ce matin même, si les dires étaient exacts.

\- C'est de ta faute, si Hermione en est là.

Le visage de Drago perdit toute trace d'amusement.

\- Je te déconseille fortement de partir sur ce terrain-là. C'est la baguette de Greengrass, qui a lancé le sort, pas la mienne.

\- Mais c'est toi qu'Edward Greengrass visait, rétorqua Harry. Et c'est par ta faute, qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort.

Drago effectua un pas en avant, prêt à en découdre à la manière moldu s'il le fallait, lorsqu'une jeune médicomage arriva dans le couloir qu'ils occupaient.

\- Lequel de vous deux est celui qui a amené Miss Granger ici ?

\- C'est moi.

La voix glaciale de Drago fit légèrement frémir Harry. Il savait que le provoquer n'était pas une idée franchement judicieuse, mais sa colère était trop grande pour la retenir.

\- Ses blessures sont conséquentes et elle doit subir de très lourds traitements…

\- Dites clairement ce que vous sous-entendez.

\- L'enfant qu'elle porte ne survivra pas, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. On peut essayer de la maintenir dans le coma jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à maturité, mais les conséquences pourraient être lourdes. Autant pour l'enfant que pour la mère.

\- Sauvez-la.

La médicomage acquiesça et repartit en courant d'où elle était venue. Drago ne laissa rien paraitre de l'ouragan qui déferlait en son for intérieur. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'Harry, dont les yeux écarquillés restaient obstinément fixés là où la médicomage se trouvait.

\- Tu veux m'enfermer maintenant, Potter, où tu me laisses une ou deux heures de répit ?

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, Drago le laissa là où il se trouvait. Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur, et ne put réprimer un sanglot étouffé.

* * *

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit dans le vague. Il sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il vit Ginny s'accroupir doucement devant lui, lui caressant l'épaule.

\- Hermione s'est réveillée, les traitements l'ont presque complètement guérie mais… Hormis la terrible perte, elle semble tout avoir oublié de cette dernière année. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelle, c'est de la chute de Voldemort. Ron et maman sont auprès d'elle et la réconfortent.

\- Et Malefoy ?

\- Cela fait cinq heures qu'il reste devant sa porte, c'est lui qui m'a dit où tu te terrais.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, avant de se hisser tant bien que mal sur ses jambes faibles. Il était las. Las de devoir sans cesse faire face à la perte d'innocents. Et confus, également. Hermione était enceinte ? Malefoy était le père ? Ils étaient ensemble ? _Un couple _? La pensée lui donna la nausée. Par Merlin, cela faisait moins de dix mois qu'elle était partie, avait-elle renié sept années de haine en un claquement de doigt ?

Soutenu par Ginny qui lui serrait doucement la main, Harry rejoignit l'étage obstétrique de l'hôpital, et sentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant son ennemi de toujours. Adossé au mur, bras croisés, yeux clos. Ses cheveux ternes lui tombaient sur le front, et ses habits semblaient légèrement trop petits pour lui. Il était plus grand que dans son souvenir, mais toujours aussi élancé. Tout en lui respirait la richesse et l'arrogance. Même en fuite, portant un nom déchu et le deuil d'un enfant qui ne vivrait jamais, Malefoy demeurait fidèle à lui-même.

Alors qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit Ron et Molly sortir de la pièce où se trouvait celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an. Et vu le regard abattu qu'arboraient la mère et le fils, il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer dans cette chambre.

\- Elle s'est endormie, murmura Molly. La pauvre chérie était éreintée.

\- Je vais la voir, décréta Malefoy en se redressant.

Ron esquissa un mouvement en direction du blond, qui l'arrêta d'un regard.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Il tourna ses orbes glacials en direction de la benjamine des Weasley, avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Ils effectuèrent quelques pas en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'éclaircisse la gorge, profondément mal à l'aise.

\- Écoute, tu vas certainement penser que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je me dois de te dire ce que je pense. Hermione a toujours été quelqu'un d'une droiture exemplaire, et d'une noblesse que ton précieux Sang-Pur n'arrivera jamais à égaler. C'est pour cela qu'elle t'a tendu la main. Je ne sais ni où vous vous terriez tous les deux durant ces mois, ni même les raisons qui ont poussées Hermione à t'aimer, parce que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle t'aime. Autrement cet enfant n'aurait pas été là. Et je suppose, en grande romantique que je suis, que tu lui retournes son amour. Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir sauvée, elle ?

Elle eut un petit rire gêné. Malefoy demeura silencieux.

\- Tout ça pour te dire qu'elle est amnésique. Elle a tout oublié de ces mois que vous avez passés ensemble, et elle ignore qu'elle a porté un enfant. Je pense la connaître mieux que quiconque, et si jamais la mémoire lui revenait elle serait dévastée… et

\- Autrement dit tu veux que je sorte de sa vie, acheva Malefoy sans se dépêtrer ni de sa froideur, ni de son calme.

\- C'est ça.

Malefoy ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de la regarder. La détermination qu'elle y eut aurait pu aisément faire flancher la sienne.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi. Mais tu connais Granger.

\- De combien était-elle enceinte ?

\- Quatorze semaines. Les médecins ont-ils ce qu'il était ?

Ginny déglutit avec un effort surhumain.

\- Un petit garçon.

Malefoy acquiesça sans piper mot.

\- Tu peux aller lui dire au revoir si tu le souhaites. Étant donné qu'elle est endormie, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Il la laissa là, et s'avança en direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Il ignora le regard courroucé de Ron, celui perdu d'Harry, ainsi que celui éploré de la vieille Weasley, et pénétra aussi silencieusement que possible dans la chambre. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière provenant des rayons blafards de la pleine lune. Il s'approcha lentement du lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et sentit les traits de son visage se détendre en la voyant respirer doucement. Elle était aussi pâle que les draps, ses maigres bras semblant se confondre avec le coton de mauvaise qualité. Drago entendait encore très clairement l'_Expulso_ prononcé par Edward Greengrass à son encontre. Hermione et lui marchaient sur les falaises martiniquaises lorsque le sort fut lancé. Voulant le protéger, elle avait fait barrière de son corps et s'était retrouvée propulsée au bas de la falaise.

Il entendait encore son cri, et le bruit lugubre que fit son corps en s'écrasant mollement. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu, et il ne se souciait guère de son fils. Elle était là, vivante. Eios était de toute façon bien mieux là où il était. Jamais il n'aurait su élever un enfant, pas avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

\- Je ne te mérite pas Granger. Et tu es idiote. Je t'avais dit qu'en t'approchant de moi tu t'attirerais des ennuis. Maudite Griffondor, pourquoi faut-il que tu n'en fasses toujours qu'à ta tête ? Je ne te mérite pas, répéta-t-il à voix basse. C'était moi, qui aurait dû m'écraser en bas de cette falaise, pas toi.

Il ne pensait pas que sa voix se briserait de la sorte. Il se sentait minable. Encore plus minable que lorsqu'il était obligé de vivre comme un _moldu_ pour ne pas vivre cloitré dans la sinistre prison. Durant un instant, un court instant, il s'était prit à espérer pouvoir avoir une vie heureuse. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Dure. Cruelle. Telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Il se pencha légèrement, caressant ses cheveux qui sentaient encore le sel marin, avant de poser les lèvres sur sa fine peau, claire et froide comme de la porcelaine. Puis, il lui chuchota avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

\- Tu peux oublier ce que tu veux Granger. Eios. Moi. Tout ce qu'on a partagé. Mais n'oublie pas d'être heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Aussitôt dit, il s'empara de sa baguette, regarda longuement la jeune femme, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de ses traits, avant de transplaner.

Une fois la désagréable sensation passée, il plaqua sur ses lèvres son éternel sourire arrogant avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il respirait peut-être pour la dernière fois l'air frais de la nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse, cinq aurors l'entouraient, baguette pointées sur lui. Un autre bruit, typique du transplanage, le fit se retourner.

\- Monsieur le Ministre Shacklebot, j'ai presque failli vous attendre, lança-t-il avec mépris.

\- Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à comparaitre devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de vos crimes de guerres, tonna le ministre avec autorité. Souhaitez-vous vous exprimer avant que l'on vous emporte ?

Le rictus du blond s'agrandit.

\- Bien-sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'ils servent pour repas à Azkaban ? Je meurs de faim.

La fureur qui s'empara du Ministre lui fit lâcher un ricanement mauvais. Il n'était pas un gentil Griffondor. Il avait tué, mentit, trompé, et torturé sous les ordres du mégalomane le plus craint d'Angleterre. Il était loin d'être un saint. La rédemption lui était inaccessible, mais il pouvait déjà essayer de racheter un tant soit peu ses crimes. Il ne deviendrait pas quelqu'un de bon. Mais peut-être quelqu'un de moins mauvais. Du moins il l'espérait.

Pour Granger.

* * *

_Alors alors, que dire ?_

_J'espère déjà que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes avec ceux que vous aimez, et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2015._

_Pour en venir à l'histoire, elle m'est venue naturellement, et mes doigts se sont presque mis à taper seuls. Ce -court- chapitre a donc été écrit en un seul jet, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. C'est rapide, directement plongé au coeur de l'action, et nombreuses dovient être vos questions._

_Je me chargerai d'y répondre au cours de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions, _

_bien à vous, _

_Ely Sword._


End file.
